Breaking Tradition
by Expulsos
Summary: This is a series of Heatstrid (Heather X Astrid) OneShots ranging from angst to fluff. I'm accepting prompts and suggestions at the moment. Warnings: This may later contain Mature content of which I will warn you about in the AN. If you like, please leave a review. If you don't like, don't read. Written by Artemis


AN: Hey people, welcome to the first ever fanfiction posted on our account :3 I'm Artemis, the author of this story and I an pleased to present to you a series of OneShots about the shipping of Heatstrid (Heather X Astrid) If you like this story, please leave a review and if you have any questions please PM me or leave a review. I'm currently accepting suggestions for Prompts and I hope you enjoy :3 I now present to you... Fixing a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon.

I hate it. Their relationship. The way they're so lovey dovey. It sickens me. I want her. I want her to want me as well. There's no reason for her to reject me, everyone knows she's a Bi-Sexual. She likes women as well as men. But why doesn't she like me?  
It's him isn't it? Her boyfriend. The chiefs son, the boy that stole her from me . I hate him. I hated putting on that act. Pretending I liked him. It grabbed her attention though. Even though during that time she loathed me. I sit at the end of the table, stabbing my dinner and glaring at him. I'm attracting looks but I ignore it. I hope my eyes can drill a hole in his skull. "You okay babe?" Babe? I turn to see Snotlout looking at me.  
"I'm fine," I reply not taking my eyes off them, she's laughing at something he's said And my hand tightens around my knife.  
"You sure? Your normally cheerful."  
"I'm. Fine." I say dismissing him, "I'm going to take a walk." I get up, walking through the doors of the Mead Hall. The chilly morning breeze hits my face like a fist to the face. I don't realize how cold it is. I shiver. Hugging myself for warmth. I want her so bad right now. I want to feel her warmth, her loving affection. But that's not going to happen. I sit myself down on the steps watching the clouds drift by.  
The doors to the mead hall slam open and she runs out, sobbing. My first instinct is to go, to comfort her. But I stop myself. Raw emotion can be a scary thing. Especially for an unpredictable Viking girl. She collapse onto her knees in the road, just sobbing. I watch her cautiously as I hesitantly lift myself from the step I sit on. I approach her slowly, she's staring at the ground. Trying to regain control of herself. I crouch to her level, "Astrid?"  
She doesn't look at me, and continues to stare at the ground. "Go away, no one should see me like this, Vikings don't cry."  
I sit down and wrap my arm around her, pulling her close to me. "There's no shame in crying, it's what makes you human."  
She sniffs quietly for a while.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I-I don't know," her voice is shaky, you can hear her misery in it.  
I don't push her any further, I just wait in silence until she's ready.  
"He broke up with me."  
My first instinct was to storm into the mead hall and punch him in the face, teach him a lesson for braking her heart. But I don't, I just soothingly rub her arm, "Boys are jerks."  
"Yeah..." She agrees with me quietly, "I just thought, that we were meant to be."  
"Sometimes your mind tricks you." I tell her.  
She nods slowly, What she says next shocks me, "Maybe... maybe, I just... need a woman."  
I reply sounding shocked, "A woman?"  
She winces, "You don't think that's right."  
"No," I say, "No, it's just."  
"Yeah," She looks up at me, the tear tracks still visible on her pale cheeks, her icy eyes staring into mine. She's so beautiful.  
"I think I know."  
Confusion is etched on her face, "Huh?"  
"I know, who you belong with."  
She looks at me, wide eyed, "Who?"  
I smile softly caressing her cheek with my hand, "Me..."  
She seems surprised at first but doesn't object, maybe it's just the shock. But I gently bring her face closer to mine, "Don't you think so?"  
She smiles softly, "I do."  
She's giving me permission. I bring my lips to hers, and enter her mouth gently. I'm surprised at how submissive she is, she lets me explore her mouth without a fight. I'm shocked. I honestly thought she was dominant. Then again, it could be the fact she's just had her heart broken.  
She's so warm, I hold her tight, not wanting to let go. But we break apart. I honestly don't know who's more shocked about this, her or me.  
"Heather?" She asks, her voice soft.  
"Yes?" I respond.  
"Promise you won't break my heart?"  
"I promise," I say meaning it well and truly.  
"Oh, and." She punches me hard on the shoulder, "That's for seeing me cry."  
I smile softly, maybe I can have her after all.

AN: Just to add, these are short, I have a tendency to sum every thing up pretty quickly So don't expect something really ling from me. I'm currently writing more of these One shots and will upload them once I'm finished. Also, please don't pressure me, if there's anything that puts me off more, it's pressure.

Hope you liked :)


End file.
